Stuck With You
by dolphinbear1
Summary: Tomoe opens his eyes after taking a nap, only to find himself in a blank white room he has never seen before. And not only that but he finds out he isn't the only one there.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I Do not Own _Kamisama Hajimemashita,Mizuki,Tomoe,or Kurama

A/N: XD First story ever on here so i have a feeling it'll suck but it's a start at least! If you have ANY tips for me that would help out please tell! X3 thank you!

**Summary**:Tomoe,Mizuki,and Kurama are all stuck in a place they've never seen 't know why, don't know how, and can do anything about it.

* * *

Stuck with you

"What the...?"Tomoe looked around as he sat up from laying on his back with a blank yet confused look on his face as he scanned his surroundings. White was all he saw, white walls, white table, white desk, everything was pure white.

He stood up, trying to find out where he was, this was the first time he had ever seen such a place. Tomoe wandered around what looked to be a small living room, then walked through a doorway to a kitchen.

he opened the fridge and cabnets to see if there was anything, but it was all empty. Tomoe sighed as he scratched his head.

"Great...No food.." Tomoe turned the faucet on and nothing came out."Or water..." he sighed again before leaving the kitchen, There were three more doorways down a small hallway on the other side of the living room.

Tomoe was thinking he should also check out the other rooms, but first, he wanted to see if there was anything useful in the living room.  
He looked around under the small table and in the drawers of the small desk. All he found was a pencil and sharpener in the drawer. He walked back to the small table in the middle of the room to set what he had found down, then he noticed a note book laid open on the table. It wasn't there before and he was sure of that. He continued to walk to table and then he could see something written on the page the note book was open to.  
Tomoe set the pencil and sharpener down on the table by the note book as he sat down on the floor in front of the book and read what it said.

"Have Fun?" Tomoe read out loud to himself, puzzled about what it meant. All of a sudden, a loud thunk came from one of the unexplored rooms as if something heavy fell. It surprised Tomoe since he was thinking hard about what was written.

Tomoe got up and walked to the room where the noise came from, trying not to make a sound as he did. He Grabbed the handle of the door and lightly placed his ear to the door. All he heard was some groaning and someone saying "What happened?" in a familiar voice.

After hearing this, Tomoe turned the handle and swung the door open. He saw a jumbled up pile of blankets on the floor right by the bed, which was on the left wall right by the door. Tomoe grabbed the blankets and threw them away only to find Mizuki laying on his back, completely lost on what was going on.

"Mizuke... What are you doing here?..." Tomoe stared down at the one he despised the most.

Mizuki stared up at the fuzzy figure, smiling. He may not be able to see him, but he could never forget that tone of voice Tomoe used. He rubbed his eyes trying to clear his vision."I should be asking you the same thing."

Tomoe glared at him, irritated at his answer.

Mizuke stood up, still a bit dizzy feeling. He smiled at Tomoe's annoyed look." So, Where are we?"

Tomoe sighed, deciding not to get angry in such a small space. He simply answered as he walked away from Mizuki, out of the small room after looking around in it."I don't know."

Mizuki seemed confused as he followed him."You don't know?"

Tomoe nodded as he stopped in the hallway and looked back at Mizuki."Yes,I don't know..."

"Have you tired to get out? Or at least tried find out where we are?"

"Nope..."

Mizuke stared at Tomoe's blank expression. He sighed."Oh,then... What have you been doing?"

"Looking around." Tomoe said as he grabbed the handle of the door across from the room he found Mizuki in.

"Find anything interesting?"Mizuki smiled.

"Not really..."Keeping the note book to himself Tomoe said nothing about it. He opened the door and looked around. It was a mirror image of the other bedroom. Same bed, dresser, small window on the far side of it, everything. And it was still all white, other than a small patch of red hidden under the covers in the bed.

Tomoe saw this and frowned as he thought of the worse.

Mizuki, being curious, just walked over to the bed and nudged the patch of red with his hand.

The red retreated under the blanket, it shifted around for a moment as moaning came from moved his hand away in surprised when the red moved, Then he smiled.

Mizuki pulled the blanket up to find that the red was non-other than Kurama's hair and under the blanket, his whole body was cover by his pitch black wings. Mizuki smiled."Well look who else is caught up in all this..."

All there was in reply was a thunk and silence.

Mizuki turned around confused to see Tomoe passed out on his back on the floor. Mizuki sighed as he bent down and lifted Tomoe's arm over his shoulder and lifted him up. He began to walk Tomoe out of the room, but before he left he turned back to Kurama who was still sleeping and Mizuki smiled."I'll be back for you in a sec."Then he turned and left, shutting the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I Do not Own _Kamisama Hajimemashita,Mizuki,Tomoe,or Kurama

**A/N:** 2nd chapter XD yay!

* * *

Tomoe woke up for the second time in the living room,laying on his back on the floor. He sat up and looked around to find that this time he wasn't alone. Mizuki was sitting right beside his with the same usual smile on his face.

"Finally up?"Mizuki said."You've been out for a while now, I was starting to think you wouldn't get and while you were out i got-" He was cut off by Tomoe,who placed his hand on Mizuki's face and pushed him away hard,not caring what he had to say.

Tomoe then noticed Kurama sitting on the other side of Tomoe remembered when they found him in the other room. He had hoped it was all just a nightmare,but the figure in front of him proved that wrong.

Kurama stared at Tomoe,His arms crossed over his chest and he sighed. Out of all the people he had to be stuck with,it had to be these two. And that was exactly what the others were thinking.

After a few minutes, Mizuki broke the awkward silence between the three."So...What do we do now?"

Kurama took a second before answering with a shrug of his shoulders.

Tomoe sighed."There's nothing we can do. Everything's empty..."

"You checked this room and the kitchen?"Kurama asked him.

Tomoe nodded."All i found is on the table..."

Kurama got up and looked to find the sharpener,pencil,and notebook.

Mizuki held his head in his hands."We're all gonna die..."

Tomoe hit Mizuki on the back of his head."No we're not,Stop being such a baby..."

Kurama read what the notebook was turned to,he looked back at Tomoe and Mizuki."What is this suppose to mean?"He sounded a little irritated.

Tomoe shrugged his shoulders."I couldn't make sense of it ether.I mean how is this fun?"

"Huh?"Mizuki got up and read what the notebook said out loud."Have fun...Can you find the exit?"

Then Tomoe got up and looked."It didn't say that before..."He read it over.

"The page was blank?"Mizuki said,sounding really confused.

Tomoe shook his head."No,The "Have fun" part was there,but none of the rest..."

"So it just popped up on the page?..."Kurama said,not believing Tomoe.

"Well I didn't write it..."

"Neither did I."Mizuki said as he looked over to the other two.

Kurama sighed and said in a somewhat sarcastic way."Well if none of us did it,then who?..."

"I'm pretty sure we'll find out sooner or later..."Tomoe said,surprisingly calm.

Mizuki picked up the notebook to get a better look,then he looked back up at the two."Should we listen to it?"

"What?"Kurama didn't get what he meant.

"It says "Can you find the exit?",so should we look for it?"

"Well...I guess...I mean we do want to get out of here,right?"

Both Tomoe and Mizuki nodded there heads.

Misuki smiled."Then that's what we'll do. There's gotta be a way out and we're gonna find it."

All at the same time,they all nodded and yelled."Right!"And so the search began,Kurama had remembered that in the room he was in there was a window. So he went to check it out as Mizuki checked out the room he was found went to the door he hadn't checked yet at the end of the hall.

Kurama and Mizuki both looked outside the windows,White again,as if a white sheet of paper was covering the outside of the windows.

Mizuki walked out of the room after checking everywhere in it to be met with Kurama also leaving his sighed."Nothing?..."

Kurama nodded."Yea...You?..."

"Uh huh..."Mizuki looked at Tomoe who was standing in front of the door at the end out the hall.

Tomoe grabbed the handle of the door,turned it,and opened the eyes widened as he stared out to this desert like scene.

The earth was white, the sky was also, telling the two apart from each other was almost only thing that stood out,a tree,pitch black out in the middle of no where.

Kurama and Mizuki both walked and stood beside Tomoe,both stared out one thing went on in all there minds.

Where were they?


	3. Chapter 3

Ya know the whole deal -.-

**Disclaimer:** don't own the characters and stuff XP

**A/N:**This chapter seems a lot longer than the others O.o in my notebook it's taking 14 pages (unlike the other two which only took 7 or 8) so... Have fun reading XD

* * *

The door to the "Outside" stayed wide open as the three all sat around in the living room. It's been two days since they opened that door (Mizuki's been counting.), two days since they all woke up in this blank world with nothing,two days since any of them have spoken a word.

They all stayed to themselves after that door had been open. Mizuki stayed in the corner of the room, trying to make sense of it all. Even though he knew there was nothing to figure out. Kurama sat at the table with his head resting on his crossed arms, his head had begun hurting after the first day and hasn't stopped. He had flipped though the note book, that was now laying open in front of him, about a hundred times already. Each time, something new would always pop up where the words left off.

~Have fun.  
~Can you find the exit?  
~Have you given up?  
~Why?  
~It all has just begun.  
~Are you still there?  
~Have you found out where you are yet?  
~Have you found me?  
~Hello?

Kurama just watched as the first page was filled,then the second,then he stopped. Now he just stared at it with no hope in his eyes, he had given up. His black wings covered his back like a blanket as he looked over at Tomoe.

Tomoe was sitting at the beginning of the hallway, staring out the door to what was outside. His ears pointed down at the thought of being stuck with the hopeless snake and brainless bird. But that wasn't the thing that had him worried, and Kurama read him out loud like an open book.

Kurama spoke, ending the long silence between the three."What are we going to do about Nanami?..."

Mizuki looked up, surprised he hadn't remembered that them all being here means no one was with Nanami to protect her. He jumped up to his feet in panic."We have to get out of here! Who knows what could be happening over there with no one to protect her!"

Tomoe just ignored him, his ears hung further down. Now a bit irritated that the brainless bird brought her up.

Mizuki stomped over to Tomoe and from behind shook him back and forth."Tomoe!"

Tomoe snapped around, hitting Mizuki's hands off."Leave me alone! It's not like you helped her anyway, I'm sure she'll be fine without any of you!"

Mizuki normally wasn't effected by Tomoe's hatred against him, but this time, it just hurt. And the expression on his face showed it all."Aren't... You worried about her?"

Tomoe got up and stood right in front of Mizuki, holding back from hitting him across the room."Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be!?"

Kurama ran over, standing between the two now and held Tomoe back with his hand. He knew that Tomoe was capable of doing some serious damage, especially in this small space."Tomoe, calm down. He's just worried about Nanami..."

Tomoe stopped, realizing that he had let his temper out, his ears folded down as he sat back down on the floor with his knees up against his chest and his face hidden between them. He had done so well to keep calm till now, but just the thought of Nanami without at least one of them to protect her... He couldn't even imagine what could happen. They had to get out of here no matter what, before something happened to Nanami... But how? So much was going though Tomoe's head, then it all stopped when he felt someone's hand placed on the top of his head. He looked up to find Kurama squatted down in front of him.

Kurama just smiled at the look of Tomoe's face." I'm sure she'll be fine. She can handle a lot more than you know, we just need to stay calm and think, What do we know about this place so far?"

Mizuki sat down, making a some what small circle with the others."Everything's white?..."

Tomoe nodded, then noticed something off."No...That tree..."He looked back behind him out the open door to the "outside".

The tree, standing out in the white, pitch black. So far it's the only thing not white in this place, other than the writing in the notebook of course, but still.

"We haven't checked it out yet, should we?" Kurama asked, his words sounded unsure as he looked to the outside.

Tomoe sighed."It's the only thing we haven't checked out yet... Come to think of it, none of us have gone out there yet..."

Kurama smiled slightly," Yea, There's a good reason why we didn't. I mean who knows what could happen in a place like this.."

Mizuki thought about that for a second and smiled."Nothing?"

Kurama glared at Mizuki."... Guess that could be true..."

"Guess we'll find out." Tomoe got up and started heading to the open door, followed by Kurama. Mizuki went over to the table first to get the notebook and pencil before following.

Mizuki popped his head out the door frame and looked around, Tomoe simply passed him and walked out. It wasn't cold, hot, not even wind blew, same as inside.

Kurama cautiously stepping out, having taken off his shoes a while ago and forgetting to get them, he stepped out. "Sand?" he thought as it felt as if stepping on a beach, but more solid. He smiled, it felt nice, and Tomoe had already walked around a bit and nothing happened so Kurama felt more at eased with this. That is, until he was scared half to death by Mizuki, who had out of no where yelled,"Look at this!" which caught Tomoe's attention, causing him to look back to now realize the door they had just came out of was all that was there.

Mizuki walked around the back of the door and stopped at the other side. There was no invisible building or anything, there was just nothing but the door which was still wide open to the hall that lead to the small living room.

* * *

XD Okay,so i found out the chapter i had written down was like three times this long so i'm dividing it into the next chapters. X3 So they'll be here next week!

Friday! Don't forget it! haha


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**I own none of the characters(XD except for the tree)

Chapter 4! X3 Yay! Sorry i'm a bit late,i completely forgot about this haha hope you enjoy ^^

* * *

Kurama walked back to the door and walked completely around it."A door to another dimension?"

Tomoe nodded as he watched Kurama go around."Maybe..."

Mizuki smiled as he took off running towards the tree while the others were distracted."Come on slow pokes!"He laughed.

Tomoe turned back to the tree and ran after Mizuki."Hey!"

Kurama followed right behind Tomoe."Wait up guys!"

Mizuki made it to the tree first and stopped,staring at was a lot bigger than he thought."Eh?" He could see colored balls hanging all over it,but before he could focus on what they were he was tackled from behind by was right behind and tripped over the two,flipping over them and landing on his back in front of them.

Tomoe laughed as Kurama sat up rubbing his head."Ow..."Mizuki then got up,pushing Tomoe backwards off him and this made Kurama smirk back at him."Ha."

Mizuki pointed up."Can ether of you two see what those are?"

Tomoe looked up at the colorful balls,he sat up and trying to saw them too and flew up to them,landing on one of the bigger branches of the tree."Fruit?"He picked one that looked like a green apple and dropped it down to Mizuki.

Mizuki caught it and looked."Is it okay to eat?"He looked up at Kurama for an answer.

Kurama shrugged his shoulders and he grabbed two other fruit he could reach,sending them down as well before he came down leaned back a bit and caught the two,also catching Kuama who fell right on his chest,causing Tomoe to lean all the way back to the ground.

Feeling the pain of Kurama falling right on him and barely crushing his ribs,Tomoe hardly had air to speak."...You did that on...Purpose.."

Kurama looked at him and smiled."No.I just got luck."

Tomoe shoved him off,catching his breathe,he threw one of the fruits at his head.

Kurama laughed,barely catching the fruit before it hit."I was just kidding."

Mizuki had already started eating the fruit he had while the two were talking.

"Does it taste good?...Or well,normal anyway?"Kurama looked over to Mizuki wondering if they were okay to eat.

Mizuki nodded."Yea,it's good,like a green apple."He smiled as he took another bite.

Tomoe's looked like and orange,but once he peeled it he found out it was a grape he ate some it tasted normal,so he continued to eat it as he looked at what Kurama got.

Kurama wasn't what he had,he split it open with his thumbs and found white inside with red seeds in it,or at least he thought they were seeds."What's this?"He asked the two.

Mizuki smiled."It's a pomegranate,you eat this."He grabbed one of the red seeds and popped it into his mouth,then took out the actual seed."See?You pretty much just get the juice off them,then spit the seeds white part taste bitter so don't eat that..."

Kurama tried it himself and smiled."It's really good,I've never had one before."

"Me neither."Tomoe said,grabbing one of the seeds too and eating it.

"I like them."Mizuki said before eating more of his apple."But it stains your mouth and fingers red,and if your not careful it'll stain your cloths too..."

Kurama looked at his hand,just like Mizuki said,the tips his fingers were already stained red."Oops..."He shrugged his shoulders."Oh well..."Kurama continued to pick the seeds out of the white and eat them,some popping in his hand because he holds them to hard.

"At least now we know what to do for food."Tomoe looked up at the tree and saw a watermelon resting on the top of one of the bigger branches."...What a strange tree..."

Mizuki nodded in agreement as he saw cantaloupe as well."I wonder how it survives here."

"Huh?"Tomoe looked down to Mizuki."What do you mean?"

"I mean there's no water or sun light here,so..."

"That's true."Tomoe looked back up to the tree,wondering how it was possible.

Kurama had finished his fruit and most of his hand was stained red."How am i suppose to get this off without water?"

Mizuki laughed."Not even water can really get it just slowly fades away like any other stain...I guess..."

Kurama rubbed his hand on the ground causing it to become red,he sighed."Great..."

Tomoe smiled."He warned you to be glared over at Tomoe and stuck his tongue out at him."Shut up..."

Mizuki had got the note book and pencil out and kinda sketched out the tree on one of the blank sheets of paper.

'What are you doing?"Kurama watched from over Mizuki's shoulder.

"Well,what's the point of a note book if we don't write any notes?"Mizuki continued to write about the tree in the note book.

Tomoe watched him over his other shoulder write and sketch out the tree with circles of all sizes in wasn't the greatest drawing but it was understandable.

Then Muzuki stopped all of a sudden with a surprised expression on his looked at him confused."What's wrong?"

Mizuki pointed where he was going to write."Look..."

Kurama and Tomoe looked where he was pointing,there it had."Finally doing something now,eh? Good,it was getting really boring just sitting here talking to myself."

Kurama and Tomoe stared at the page not believing this,it replied?Kurama grabbed the pencil and note book"let me see this..."He wrote"Who is this?" right under what the other even a minute passed and there was a reply."Who do you think?the one right in front of you,duh."

All three of them stared at each other confused."Eh?"Then,They all looked over at the tree and on the paper wrote."Hi."

* * *

And goodnight! . Oi...Tired now..

**F/N:**I have had experience with the pomegranate so i do know what i and typing about XD and they are very yummy X3

See ya next time! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters! XP

A/N:XD I had trouble with this chapter at first but i got it! Sorry it's a bit sort XP I was pushin' time all week.

* * *

They all stared at the tree with blank can't be,it had to be a one writing in the note book was a tree?  
Could trees even write?

"What?"The notebook wrote on the next page since the one before had been filled.

Mizuki looked to the others,a bit confused."A tree brought us here?"

Tomoe shook his head."No way,a mere tree can't bring me here."He jumped up and looked closely at the tree.

Kurama wrote in the note book,"Are you the one who brought us here?"

it replied."No."

"Guess it didn't."Mizuki said after looking at the page to see what it smiled and rubbed the tree with his hand."What a strange tree,black as if dead and has no leaves yet still provides fruit as if it was a normal tree..."

"and the fact that there are so many different kinds on the same plant..."Kurama added."But still,it might say it didn't bring us but what if it's lying?..."

Mizuki turned to looked at Kurama with a confused look on his face."Can trees lie?"

Kurama shrugged his shoulders."How am i suppose to know?It's not like I talk to them all the time."

The note book wrote."I am not lying,people always pop up in that house and find me,but I never know how they get here."

Kurama looked down at the book."oh it can hear us?Well,that makes this easier..."

"There were others?"Tomoe looked down at the note book to rad,Mizuki did the same.

The note book wrote."Yes,many others have come,but they don't stay long..."

"They don't?Where do they go?"Mizuki said,wondering if something bad happened to them,and maybe could happen to him,Tomoe,and Kurama also.

The note book wrote again."They go out there..."Then a drawing appeared of the desert.

Tomoe looked out around them."They leave...Do you know of they make it back to where they came from?"He looked back at the note book as it wrote.

"No...All I know is that they never come back..."

Mizuki didn't seem to like that at all as he looked more nervous now."...Can we stay here?"He asked the others,not thinking of what he was actually asking of them.

Kurama looked up at him."Are you crazy!? What about Nanami!?And there's no way I'd stay with you two longer than I have to..."

Tomoe nodded in agreement."I can agree with that,and it is true...We have to get back to Nanami."

Mizuki went over and sat down by Kurama,looking down at the ground,he knew this as he was worried something would happen and then none of them would be there for her.

Tomoe could tell he was troubled and sighed as he walked over beside sat down close to Mizuki and pated his head,pulling it close."nothing will happen,I promise..."

Mizuki was shocked at Tomoe's actions,he would have thought that Tomoe would mock him for being was even more shooked when Kurama comforted him as well.

Kurama had scooted in front of Mizuki and grabbed his hands in his own."I promise too! You two may get on my nerves sometimes,but I can't imagine what all this would be like if I was along..."He smiled.

Mizuki smiled back,feeling more confident now that he knew Tomoe and Kurama would be with him the whole he was sure of this,he didn't know why,they haven't been stuck here too long but he felt like he could just believe in them this once.

Then the note book wrote."So your going to go too?"

The three looked down at the book to read it,then looked up at each other smiling."Yes."They all said,now with more confident heard in there voices.

The note book wrote."Good Luck then,and I hope you find your way back home ^^"

Tomoe got up,letting go of Mizuki's head now."Lets get going then..."

Kurama nodded as he stood up grabbed the note but and looked at the tree as he got up."We'll keep in touch so your not in the dark anymore."He smiled.

The tree moved as if a hard wind blew and Mizuki took that as a thank you.

Tomoe and Kurama had already begun turned back and yelled."Come on Mizuki!Don't want to get left behind already do you!?"he laughed.

"Coming!"Mizuki yelled back as jumped up and ran after them smiling.

And they headed out towards the blank white world ahead,not knowing what could be out there or what could happen,all they needed to know was that there was a chance to get back and nothing was going to stop them.

* * *

XD I know there a bit OOC in this but I thought it was cute so it's there haha  
Now what'll happen next! O.O I have no idea XD we'll find out next friday! Weeeeee!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters XP

A/N: SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG! . I was gone the first week(I put a warning on my profile) and I stayed the night at a friends house when i was suppose to post this week -.- So like I said on my profile,I will be posting two chapters today XD Yay! happy,happy,joy,joy I have a feeling some of the characters go OCC a bit in these two chapters XP but oh well,it's fun

Enjoy~~

* * *

"See anything?"

"No..."

"What do we do now?"

The world had gone black for some reason all of a sudden after the three had been walking for a couple hadn't found anything but more blank white land until all of it when black and none of them could see anything but each other.

Tomoe sighed."Great...I'd rather have everything white then this..."

Kurama nodded as he looked around,he agreed what was just plan creepy,as if there was just nothing but empty space around them and who knew what could pop out of the dark."Yea...This seems too...Dark for me..."

"Really?I thought you were a dark type of person?"Mizuki chuckled,staying close to the didn't like this at all but tried not to show it.

"Ha ha ha...Funny..."Kurama replied sarcastically as he continued looking around.

The three had stopped walking and decided to stay where they were until the "place" went back to it would,the three each took turns watching out as the others up was Kurama for some reason he didn't understand.

Tomoe didn't take long to fall asleep on the dark floor.

On the other hand,Mizuki just couldn't relax as he held onto the tree's note book for almost dear life as he looked around constantly.

Kurama noticed as he sat a bit away on the left side of Mizuki while Tomoe had slept on the was in the middle yet he was still this un-eased?He sighed and scooted over a bit closer to him and poked Mizuki's back.

This made Mizuki jump away from him and look back at Kurama."Kurama!Don't do that!"he whispered so he wouldn't wake Tomoe.

"Why are you so jumpy now?"Kurama asked and then smirked at him."You scared?"

"N-no!...Maybe..."Mizukie held the note book close to his chest as he sat up with his knees close too.

Kurama's smirk turned into a slight smile as he moved closed to Mizuki so he was pretty much sitting right in front of patted the top of his head."It's alright...I'm pretty sure even Tomoe is at least a bit worried about this."

Mizuki slightly nodded,still looking a bit nervous."I'm sorry...Can I...Stay up with you?"He looked over to Kurama with a bit of redness to his cheeks.

Kurama stared at him,his eyes had widened by the question he seemed pretty surprised at first,but his face softened as he nodded."Sure."He smiled and let his hand slide of Mizuki's head.

Mizuki smiled back as Kurama scooted back to where he was sitting before,Mizuki followed him and sat beside still held the note book and pencil."How long do you think this will last?"

Kurama looked at him with a confused look on his face."What will last?"

The darkness..."Mizuki sighed,wasn't it obvious what he was talking about?

"Oh...yea...I don't it's really acting as night time,then it should last about twelve hours..."Kurama hoped it wouldn't last that long as his eyes scanned over the pitch black land before them.

Then Mizuki had thought."You think the tree is white now?Since everything is black and all now..."

Kurama shrugged his shoulders as he thought about it."maybe...And maybe the house is black too now...Wait a minute,you counted how long we were there right?"

Mizuki nodded."Yea,Two days and eight hours even...Why?"His head tilted slightly to the side,wondering where he was going with this.

"If this darkness meant night time wouldn't it have already done this twice?Maybe even three times?"Kurama asked,now thinking more about it.

Mizuki seemed shocked now,this wasn't night time?So who knows how long this will last,he looked around starting to think it could last days,maybe more he thought about it the more he worried.

The two of them waited silently from then on,waiting for the white to come felt like hours had past but nothing changed,Mizuki had crept behind Kurama and laid sideways against his didn't take long for him to get comfy and fall after,Kurama began to doze off without knowing it,since all he could see was black ether laid beside them on the floor where he had been,he didn't seem to be getting up anytime Kurama remembered before passing out was the warmth from Mizuki on his back as he slept peacefully.

the next thing he knew Tomoe was shaking him from the front yelling."Wake up you idiot!"It didn't take much to wake him up.

"Wha?"Still a bit fuzzy,Kurama looked around confused at what was going !"He heard Tomoe yell straight into his ear,he simply replied the same way now more awake."What!"

"Why didn't you wake me up before you fell asleep?"Tomoe was on his knees in front of Kurama,looking straight at him with his arms crossed.

Kurama stared at him back,now very irritated."That was all you woke me up for!?"Kurama seemed to have not moved in his sleep since he was still sitting up with his legs was still cuddling his back keeping him warm,Kurama was surprised the yelling didn't wake him up.

* * *

I'll do the next chapters tomorrow since it's 11:30pm now and i'll have to get up early -.- Oi...Anyway,get them posted as soon as my dad'll let me XD


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters XP

Alright,7th chapter X3 yay So fun!

* * *

"Well,also because it's been awhile since I woke up and figured it was time for everyone to..."Tomoe looked it seems the darkness hasn't lifted yet..."

Kurama,making sure he doesn't move to much so he wouldn't wake Mizuki,looked around."Yea...I don't get 's going on?"

"Nothing makes sense here..."Tomoe sighed as he placed his head in his hands,covering his face.

Kurama nodded in agreement and slightly turned to see Mizuki,then noticed the note book."Hmm...maybe that tree will know what's going on?"

Tomoe looked up and stared behind Kurama at Mizuki who was still holding the note book tight."It has been here it's who life right?..."

Kurama shrugged his shoulders."Well it's not like a tree can move around right?"He smiled as he reached back and carefully tired to take the note was difficult but he finally got it out of Mizuki's grasp.

Tomoe watched,worried Kurama would wake him up if he moved too fast."Careful..."He said as Kurama almost had it and sighed in relief when he got it.

Kurama froze when Mizuki shuffled around a bit,but he stopped as he gripped the back of Kurama's shirt in the hand the book was then grabbed the pencil which was a lot easier since it was just laying on the ground beside opened the book to where they last wrote and began to write."are you there?"it took a moment but as always,it replied."Of course."

Tomoe smiled."Now ask if it knows about this darkness."

"I know..."Kurama sighed and just as Tomoe said,Kurama wrote."Do you know what's going on?"

"Going on?"

"Yes,The darkness."

"Darkness?It hasn't changed here..."

Now Kurama and Tomoe looked confused.

"It's dark here,not white..."Kurama wrote.

"Dark?Ah!You must be on the dark side of the world!"

"Darkside?"

"Yes,me and the house are on ther light side."A drawing appeared showing a white half of a circle with a little house and tree on it."Your on this side,the "dark" side"Then the circle was complete with a black filled in half a circle and three stick people were on it."The two sides are connected but you cross the border everything on the other side vanishes and turns dark to you."

Tomoe thought for a second."So the time it turned all black was once we crossed the border?"He looked around.

Kurama nodded."Guess so..."

"So all we have to do is go back!"Tomoe jumped up,now happy they finally figured something out.

"But where's back?"Kurama looked around,shrugging his shoulders then looking back up at Tomoe.

"Errr..."Tomoe slammed back down on his butt,looking down with his ears folded down as well."Crap..."

Kurama sighed as he wrote."Thank you."

"No problem."It replied back with.

Tomoe tried to think."How do we find our way back?..."

"We could split up and find our way back when someone crosses the border?"Kurama thought it was a good idea,but wasn't sure if it'd work.

Tomoe nodded."We could try that,but we gotta wake up Mizuki or he'll have a fit if we leave him..."He looked over to Mizuki sleeping like a baby behind Kurama.

Kurama sighed and slightly looked back at him,almost forgetting he was there."yea..."he shook from side to side a bit,seeing if it'd work,it didn't.

Tomoe scooted over and shook Mizuki with his hand."hey,Mizuki?"

Just a slight moan came from the snake as he tightened his grip on Kurama's shirt and dug his face in his back.

Kurama blushed dark red at the sound and feel coming from behind heart pounded and his voice sounded off."Tomoe...Come on..."

Tomoe tried not to laugh as he shook Mizuki a little harder."Come on Mizuki,we gotta go now..."

Mizuki peeked an eye open and looked around.'hmm?..."His vision was still a bit fuzzy so it was hard to make thinks lifted his head and rubbed his eyes with one of his hands.

Tomoe sighed as he smiled."You awake?"

Mizuki nodded."Uh huh..."He still sounded very sleepy.

"Then would you mind getting off?..."Kurama said still sounding a bit off and dark red still covered his cheeks.

Mizuki looked over,just now realizing that he was still laying against Kurama's back and hanging onto his an instant he released Kurama's shirt and jumped back a bit,now his face a slight was now fully awake."S-sorry..."

Kurama sighed,his face lightened and he turned back."It's fine..."His voice sounded normal again,though now he was missing the heat he got from Mizuki laying against his back.

"So..."Tomoe said,trying to cut off the awkwardness of this situation."Shall we try our idea?"

it worked since Mizuki turned to him and with a curious look asked."What idea?"

"We were going to split up to find our way back to the light side..."Tomoe explained but of course he was replied with a even more confused look from Mizuki since he didn't explain the rest first.

Kurama just held out the note book that was opened to the page he had talked to the tree about what was going on to Mizuki and said."just read it...We asked the tree about why it was dark all of a sudden..."

Mizukie took the note book."When did you get this?..."He asked as he began to read what Kurama showed him.

"Errr..."Kurama didn't want to tell him he snuck it away from him,so he thought of something else."Well,you dropped it in your sleep so i just picked it up so we wouldn't forget it."he smiled.

Mizuki smiled back."Oh."He finished reading the conversation and looked up at the others."So we just need to get back to the light side?"

Tomoe nodded."Exactly,but we don't know which direction we came from so we were going to split up and walk in different directions until one of us makes it over the didn't walk very far after it all went black so we shouldn't have to go very far..."

"And once one passes the border,they just yell back at the others and they'll come."Kurama added."Then we gotta make sure we don't walk passed the border again."

Mizuki nodded."Alright,sounds easy."

It was the only plan they had at the time so they began deciding who'd go which way and began walking.

* * *

Alright...Finally done XD 12 am,Good night people! haha see yal next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters XP

A/N:Sorry it took me so long XD I've been having issues haha and I've been tired all the time for some reason O.o Oh well X3  
Here ya go chapter 8!

* * *

Mizuki kept the note book and pencil with him as he walked,just so he'd feel a bit better about going off by and Tomoe just walked there own ways,every so often the three would all turn and look to see if the others had found it yet,Until it became white for one...

Mizuki's smiled when it lit up all of a sudden,he must have passed the border. He was even more happy that he was the one who found it .He turned around to yell out to the others that he had found it,but he stopped and his smile quickly one was there,it was just the white ground and sky there to greet him."Tomoe?"He yelled voice now sounded a bit shaky."Kurama?"He yelled a little quieter.

Kurama and Tomoe had continued there own ways,Kurama sighed."Gees,this is taking longer then I thought...Find it yet?"He called out to the other two.

Tomoe replied with a loud."No."But nothing came from Mizuki's direction.

"Mizuki?"Kurama turned around wondering if he wasn't heard,Mizuki wasn't looked confused and now worried."Mizuki!?"

Tomoe had turned around when he heard when he heard Kurama yell,and he noticed Mizuki was gone too.

The two now paniced as they ran to where they sent Mizuki,Out of all of them it just had to be two ran fast to where Mizuki was,then everything was white and Mizuki was standing right in front of stopped right before he ran into him."Mizuki!"

Mizuki had his head down until he heard Kurama's voice,his head shot up and he looked Kurama right in the face since he was so were falling from his eyes and down his face,his eyes already had a slight reddish to them and his voice sounded shaky still."Kurama,where did you go?.."

Kurama's eyes widened with shock when he saw that Mizuki was knew Mizuki didn't like being left alone,but he could never picture him softly sighed as he held his arms out around Mizuki,linking his fingers behind him."I'm sorry..."He slightly whispered as he placed his head on top of Mizuki's.

Mizuki buried his face into Kurama's shirt still holding the note book and pencil between his arms and chest tight."It was very mean..."

Tomoe had walked over and placed his hand on Mizuki's back."It's okay now,we won't leave again..."Tomoe never knew that would happen when they crossed the border. He felt slightly guilty now for having them split up.

Mizuki just nodded into Kurama's shirt,not saying anything body slightly shaking all over,he was scared and he wasn't good at hiding it.

Kurama also felt somewhat guilty for this happening,but at least Mizuki didn't get was relieved he didn't get lost,who knows how long it would have took to find him if he unliked his fingers and pulled back away from Mizuki a bit,then placed his hands on both of Mizuki's set his forehead against Mizuki's and smiled."We promised we'd stick together,there's no way we'll break it..."

Mizuki looked at him and softly smiled back,with another nod he replied."Okay..."

Tomoe smiled."Then we'll continue on together,and no more splitting up."He others didn't decline,they nodded in agreement and there for,they were not going to let this happen again.

The three had begun walking again,Tomoe was walking in front walking backwards facing the others walking behind his while Kurama and Mizuki had held each other's hand,swinging it back and forth as they get there minds off of what happened before,Tomoe started a conversation about what else could be in this world.

Kurama figured nothing since so far they hadn't seen tree and house must have been close to the border though or this world is very small since it didn't take long to get to the border.

Mizuki had no idea,there could be something else. And he wondered where the others went that were here before,the ones the tree spoke of."Maybe there's more people then us here."He said out of the blue and got strange looks back from both Kurama and Tomoe.

"Why do you say that?"Kurama asked,not sure where Mizuki got such a crazy idea.

"The tree said something about others being here before and they left like us and didn't come if nothing's here,where'd they all go?"

"Maybe they died roaming around or had lost there way or found the dark side and got lost there?"Tomoe figured all three would be possible here.

Kurama then imagined them in that situation and shivered."That would be terrible...Thank goodness we got the note book..."

Mizkui nodded."Yea...Can we go see the tree again?"he liked that tree and didn't like it out here anymore,as if he did before.

Kurama smiled."I wouldn't mind stopping by for a bit and rest without being worried about what's out watching us."

Tomoe nodded in agreement."Let's go then,I'm getting hungry anyway."He chuckled and turned to the direction they were walking and headed back."Maybe the tree knows more that it can tell us as well."

"It most likely will,I wish it knew how to get home though..."Mizuki sighed.

"Yea..."Kurama's smile faded as he thought to had a feeling,maybe...He shook his head trying to clear his ,he wants to go home,he was sure of it...Right?

The three had made it to the tree and... hung out with the tree for a bit to talk,eat,and play got tired pretty fast and when Kurama got tired they figured it was time to go to went to the door and Tomoe opened it with the other two following,when they walked in they all looked around confused."What the?"

* * *

Mwuahahahahaha! XD It's a secret! ^^ Find out next week O.o hopefully...with my life going as it is i hope i have enough time T~T I'm turning into one of those meanys that stop writing there story when it gets to the good part! . Nooooo!Waaaaaah!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters XP

N/A:Yay on time! XD Chapter 9 hehe

* * *

The three stood there at the door,there was the living room once you walk it had changed,there was a two seated couch in front of the table and a small one seat chair that matched to the side of the hallway was on the opposite side of the room from where they stood,still with the three doors from had entered as if leaving the kitchen,it made Tomoe feel backwards for some reason.

Mizuki smiled as he ran in,hopping on the got comfy with the new room fast,as for the others not so much.

Tomoe walked in as he looked around the room,"What happened here?"He asked,figuring he wouldn't get a straight answer.

Kurama shrugged his shoulders as he followed right behind Tomoe,looking around the room as well."Looks like things changed around here..."

Tomoe glared back at him and said sarcastically."Nah,you don't say...I meant how..."

"Oh...Well..."Kurama was stumped,he had no idea and the tree said nothing about this.

Mizuki smiled at them."At least it got better."And he was right,it 's better then everything vanishing and it's just an empty room.

Kurama just sighed and smiled as he walked over to the couch and flopped down beside Mizuki,relaxing a bit more now."Yea,that's true."

Tomoe went to the hallway and opened the side doors,the bedrooms were still there but they also changed. There were small closets in both of them and the bed moved to the far side under the then opened the door at the end of the hall which used to be the exit before,It was a bathroom now.A small sink was there once you walked in and a toilet sat next to it with a small shower on the left wall by the that he walked back down the hall and looked at the others poking back down the hallway,"We have a bathroom?..."

The two on the couch looked at him confused."What?Really?"Kurama asked trying to look back behind Tomoe,down the hall to the actually got up to look and they heard."Wow!"Come from his after he checked it out which made Kurama hop up and want to see,which he did.

Tomoe watched as they passed and looked."This is strange..."

Kurama nodded."Yea..."Then out of the blue he raised his hand."Call first shower."

"What!?No fair!"Mizuki yelled thinking the exact same thing,Tomoe just sighed.

Kurama smiled."Is to fair,I called it."he chuckled.

"What if the water isn't even working still?"Tomoe pointed out,since the kitchen before didn't have water maybe they still didn' he heard running water from the bathroom,Kurama had went in and tested it."Works."He smiled as he popped his head out and looked at Tomoe,once again Tomoe just sighed."Fine..." he said as he walked into the living room and sat in the chair tired,then raised his hand."Call next."

Mizuki cried,"Come on!..."Which this just made Kurama laughed as he went into the bathroom to take his shower.

As he did Mizuki had walked back and sat on his spot on the couch,grumpy now that he had to take the last just sat in the chair leaned back with his eyes closed, they both heard the water turn off and Kurama yell two seconds after."Who took my clothes!?"They both looked at each other confused,they were sure neither of them moved from there got up,once again,to go check it course once they opened the door to check they were met with Kurama who seemed to have quickly put his boxers on before they came in,and he was blushing real red."What the heck!? Knock first!"

Tomoe just smiled and Mizuki slightly turned red in cheeks as well."Well you yelled so we came."Tomoe commented,"We never left the living room so we don't ..."He said as he walked in and moved Kurama out."My turn."He didn't care if Kurama had lost his clothes,he probably misplaced them is what Tomoe the same thing happened to him after he took his shower,his clothes had vanished too except his boxers.

Kurama just laughed at him,still just in his boxers since they didn't have anything now was happy he was the last and figured maybe he shouldn't take a shower,at least that's what he a 'test' Kurama and Tomoe pushed him in and made him take one to see if it would do the did.

"What on earth?..."Kurama scratched his head trying to figure this out,why would there clothes vanish like that?or who could have took them?

Mizuki just held the note book and pencil close so they wouldn't vanish ether.

Tomoe now wondered what they were going to do now with all of them down to there he figured maybe this was suppose to happen,like them leaving here and coming back to find it maybe there were new clothes somewhere,then it hit him,the saying anything he walked over to the left room and opened the closet,as he expected there were two sets of clothes hung up on had black jeans then dress shirts each a different color,One red and the other grabbed them and carried them out.

Kurama and Mizuki looked surprised that he found them,but there were two sets and three of handed Kurama the clothes he found and went to the other room and opened it's closet,he found another pair of clothes but they were different and made Tomoe grabbed them and brought them out,A long-sleeve,green shirt and some shorts,very short that the clothes were for girls if any had came,now Tomoe knew he wasn't going to wear these and knew it wouldn't work on a smile crossed his face as he looked at Mizuki,who could tell right away who was going to get stuck with them.

The three got dressed in the new clothes,Kurama's fit perfectly as Tomoe's was a bit big on 's fit perfect,or as perfect as they and Tomoe could help but laugh,though inside they both thought Mizuki looked pretty good in these new clothes.

The three sat in the living room in there spots,one feeling a bit uncomfortable they spoke about what they'd do and what they thought for a while till Muzuki had begun falling asleep on Kurama's Kurama carried him to a room and laid him on the bed,leaving quietly and heading to his room had the couch,which was pretty comfy andd the three decided to continue when they woke up.

* * *

Yay! XD Not sure if they actually wear 'boxers' but they are here haha

Someone commented a guess on what happened, X3 you were right!The house did change and so will a lot more! See yal next week O.o hopefully... X3


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters XP

N/A: . Sorry I screwed up a bit at the end of the last chapter! Mizuki was falling asleep on Kurama's SHOULDER,and TOMOE was sleeping on the couch. XD I hope that was all I messed up on. And sorry I"m a bit late XD Couldn't go to the book store yesterday so I got to come today,yay!

* * *

"What are you doing?..."Kurama said in an irritated voice,he was laying in his bed spread out across it with his blanket barely covering him and about to end up on the was leaning over his head with a tired look on his face as he rubbed one of his eyes with his hand."Come on..."He said in slightly grumpy voice and was the second time Tomoe woke Kurama up for a reason he did not know and it was starting to get annoying.

Kurama sat up and stretched his arms out above him."What do you want now?..."He said as he let his arms fall back down into his lap and looked over at Tomoe who moved out of the way and just stood there.

Tomoe just simply answered with no emotion."Mizuki's gone..."

Kurama stared at him,"What!?"With out a second to waste he had jumped up out of bed and ran out of his room and to Mizuki's,he wasn't there."You gotta be kidding me..."He said as he banged his head on the door frame of Mizuki's room and sighed.

Tomoe had followed him and peeked into the room,"Told you...He's not in the bathroom or living room ether...And I'm guessing not in yours right?"He looked at Kurama knowing the answer.

Kurama shook his head no."He isn't..."He lifted his head off the door frame and sighed again as he walked down the hall to the living it popped in his head and he glared back at Tomoe."Did you check the tree?..."

Tomoe paused for a moment and then lightly smiled a bit nervious."No..."

Kurama was now going to strangle him,"You little..."He now sounded angry."This is the second time you've woke me up for no reason!"He yelled as he placed his hands on his head and looked up,he had a feeling Tomoe just wanted to wake him up and annoy him.

Tomoe scratched his head."Well,I forgot about there...And I wouldn't think he'd go out alone..."Then he got a glare from Kurama that could scare the living day lights out of anyone.

"I'm gonna kill you!"Kurama ran at Tomoe,who of course ran out of the way and past slid a bit and took off after Tomoe again,ready to make sure he never woke him up again.

Tomoe ran out the door to the outside with Kurama tailing right behind him and headed to the tree,as Kurama said Mizuki was sitting under the tree with a banana in his hand and the note book in his lap with the heard Tomoe and Kurama and looked back at them,seeing Tomoe running for his life with a very angry Kurama chasing him."Oh,those two..."

Tomoe quickly ran behind Mizuki and smiled pointing down at him."Found him."Kurama also ran up going behind Mizuki and almost tackled Tomoe if he hadn't moved out of the way and ran behind the tree."You pain!"Kurama ran after him around the tree a couple times and on,no way was he going to let Tomoe get off as easy as last time.

Mizuki just sat watching them laughing at the way they acted,he hadn't seen them act this way in a while."What did he do this time Kurama?"He smiled.

"He...Woke me up...for no reason...again!...Ha!"He said off and on as he chased Tomoe and finally caught him,then tripped and dragged Tomoe down with him. On top of him actually and Kurama slightly growled as he laid on his stomach looked straight at Muzuki who was laughing at just sat on top of Kurama wondering for a moment what exactly happened,then smiled as he looked down at Kurama."Get off!"Kurama yelled at him trying to get up,but unable to knock Tomoe off."Not until you settle down."Tomoe replied,holding himself on top of Kurama.

Kurama huffed,"Fine..."He said and felt the pressure on his back lift,he got up and plopped back on his butt crossing his arms and stared at Tomoe still anger at just smiled as he sat down making sure to keep a bit of distance between him and Kurama for now,"Better?"Kurama just glared at him not answering."Anyway,"Tomoe continued,"What are you doing out here?"He turned his attention to Mizuki,not sure if it was a good idea to turn it away from Kurama.

Mizuki smiled."I was talking to the tree about this place,at least what it knew only thing it seems to not know is the way out of here."He sighed as he took another bite of his banana which was almost gone."Oh,and to get a snack."He smiled again as he slightly held up the banana.

"Anything we don't know?"Kurama asked,sounding a bit more relaxed now he turned his attention to Mizuki also.

Mizuki shook his head."Not really..."Everything they had talked about was already explained to the others before,so there was nothing they didn't know.

Tomoe sighed,"Great..."He said as he rested his head on his hand and looked out into the he noticed something out in the open,at first it was just a dot but it was growing and it wasn't white like everything was black like the tree,but he couldn't make out what it was."What the?..."He stood up and walked out a bit too see if he could see it.

Kurama and Mizuki looked at him confused and then looked at what he was looking at,they both stood and looked out at of them could make it out ether,until it came closer,and notebook then had "Run!" written on the page as big as it could be.

* * *

Dum,Dum,Duuuummmm XD So fun,see what it is next week! Mwuahahahahaha! hehe


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters XP

N/A:Backs X3 Just want to stop and say thank you for all the nice reviews and for reading my first I'm doing good so far,And after all this time still not sure if it's suppose to be 'N/A' or 'A/N' :/ oh well XD Chapter 11 yay!Btw,might be confusing at the beginning,if so just read on and you should get it X3

* * *

Tomoe,Mizuki,and Kurama sat in a white cage in a black area,sitting in a circle all looking very confused."What happen?"Kurama finally said cutting off the long shrugged his shoulders and Tomoe just sighed."Okay,lets rewind..."

"What the?"Kurama stood with the others now surrounded by these black figured,but they were more like blobs in human shape. They had came out of no where and surrounded the three,and within five minutes all Kurama could comprehend was that they got grabbed,shoved into a cage,carried past the border it seems,and was sat down on the ground out of the course Kurama had no idea how to react to these things at the time,he struggled a bit but nothing worked.

And that's where they were now,the figures still surrounded them as Tomoe explained what happened Mizuki understood what happened but these things were weird and didn't seem to be effected by soon as Kurama got it he looked around and blurted out."So we got caught by some whacked out blobs?..."

Tomoe just face palmed and sighed again."yes,yes we did..."He said sarcastically as he looked at Kurama.

Kurama glared at him,hearing the tone in his voice."Someone's not to happy now..."

"Why would I be!?"Tomoe snapped back at him,he was stuck in a cage for some reason he didn't know. What reason would he be happy?

Kurama crossed his arms."You got me chilled out before this happened so I'm good."He smiled,he was feeling fine with this for some reason,he didn't know why but he didn't care. It was better then freaking out about this.

Mizuki just didn't say anything,he didn't like these things and was worried to say anything with them around. But then he heard something,as did the other two. The figures had moved to make a way through and there was a person,a normal person it looked like but it was a boy. A small one,like the age of 8 or 9,Kurama stared at the boy confused at who he was and why he was boy had shaggy,short,brown hair and hazel eyes,he wore a dark purple,long sleeve shirt that looked to be two sizes too big on him and blue jeans with no stared at the three for a moment as he walked over to the cage,then a smile came across his face as he spoke."Well,well,how's it going?Loving it here,no?."He chuckled.

Kurama felt irritated about what the boy said,"What do you mean you brat..."He didn't like this boy,he seemed too annoying for Kurama's stayed behind Kurama hiding,peeking at the boy from behind Kurama. it was easy to see Mizuki didn't like the boy ether,he didn't feel good about this just crossed his arms and looked at the boy, where did he come from? Has he been here all this time?

"I mean what I said,bird brain."The boy smiled using Tomoe's 'nickname' for Kurama."I'm sure your all having fun here right?"

"No,what would make you think that...Who are you?"Kurama questioned,noticing what the boy called him and just irritated him more.

"I am Link,the link that brought you here and bring others else where."The boy smiled,getting confused looks back from the three.

All Kurama heard was the one that brought them here and he snapped."You did this?"He snapped at the boy,getting up from sitting and onto his knees,grabbing the bars of the cage and stood really close to them on his knees.

The boy nodded."Yep,though you weren't suppose to appear in that house,i was aiming for my place but..."he shrugged his shoulders.

"Why?Why are we the ones and why here?"Tomoe asked as he now got up and got closer to the boy,what was the meaning of all this?Now that someone was here that knew he had to find the boy just smiled and placed his index finger in front of his mouth."Now,now,questions are for the ones with the power to seeing that you are the ones in the cage I would say you are not the ones worthy of questioning others,am i right?"He chuckled.

"You little brat!"Kurama yelled as he shook the cage by the bars a bit just out of anger,this punk was really getting on his last nerve. But Kurama suddenly lost balance and his grip as the cage was flipped on it's side and he was sent back to the opposite side along with Tomoe and landed okay on his hands and knees,Tomoe managed to hold his grip onto the bars and land on his feet after it was flipped. Kurama though when back hard on his back,which hurt more than he ever thought it would. Kurama turned on his side as he reacted for his back in pain."Kurama!"Tomoe went down and helped Kurama with Mizuki's help,the boy went to the side with his head slightly tilted to were the cage was right side up to him."I would suggest you don't call me that again,bird..."He smiled at the three and then the cage way lifted and turned the right way,then they began to move and all they heard was,"To the castle!" in the boy's voice.

"Kurama,are you okay?"Mizuki finally spoke,looking worried at nodded as he shifted to his stomach and slowly pushed himself up with Tomoe helping him."Yea..."Kurama sighed as he sat back on his butt,his back still in a lot of pain."What is going on?...Landing like that never hurt me this bad..."Tomoe couldn't get it ether,he was surprised to see Kurama like that."Maybe it's something in this place doing it..."

"making us weak?"Mizuki asked,not really understanding since he hasn't felt any different. But he hasn't been hurt or in major trouble with out the other two around,so he wouldn't know.

Kurama didn't like this at all,could this place really be making them weak? If so they really had to get out of here fast,but with this boy here...And where was he taking them,the castle?Kurama just couldn't get any of this,he just laid on his side and sighed closing his eyes figuring he wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

Tomoe and Mizuki sat in front of him and waited,for what was to come.


End file.
